Urie Jakkan
Urie Jakkan, servant of the Kharidian Es'ir clan. Biography Beginning Growing up Plague Escape Pollnivneach For days, days and days on end, Urie trudged through the sand dunes, navigating north with a trusty map that he gained from his family. He had seemed to of picked the worst time to leave the shelter of Sophanem, as a vicious sandstorm crept its way of the Desert landscape and settled itself just north of said city, trapping Urie in an absolute hell with little shelter. Whenever he could, Urie paused his journey and admist the sandstorm, he began to make a high sand dune in the shape of a semi-circle, and rest in the area while he drank the few waterskins and ate the few loaves of bread that he took with him. The Menaphite Pantheon blessed him on the fifteenth day, as Urie, shattered and broken from the lack of food and water and rest, stumbled upon the Elid. He went straight into it, swimming around and washing quite happily before filling up his waterskins and continuing north, having identified this as the Elid river, and thus, Pollnivneach was dead north. It was not long after when he reached the town, and he began to explore it. He was given strange and horrified looks, though, as Urie still had plague spots ridden over his cheeks. Urie tried to rent a house from a seller, but was charged extra for his looks. Despite the clear discrimination, he paid extra and was allowed to use the house for a while. He settled there and lived normally, although his mother had given him no idea of what to do, and so, Urie was unemployed and his money stash began to decrease. It was on a visit to The Asp & Snake bar that he met a local woman, who turned out to be Nineveh Es'ir. She clearly didn't like his illness, and thus gave him some potions of her brother's to find a cure. He took one, and strangely, it was the right one - though he didn't know at the time. They introduced themselves, and when she travelled westwards to the Asgarnia region, Urie accompanied her. Es'ir Death Revival Appearance Facial Urie, like most, if not all other Kharidians, has jet black hair. His is neither long or short, and a fringe falls just over his eyes on the front; on the side, it covers half of the ear and finally, on the back, it ends at about the same height. His face is a sort of rounded triangle shape. His full-sized dark lips are seemingly always coiled into a solemn frown. Urie has high cheekbones and a definite jawline, which is normally covered with a blanket of rough stubble. Piercing amber-green eyes attract attention, although, it is possible that with the intense gaze given, it can give the looker the chills. Bodily Personality To strangers, Urie can certainly be deemed hostile. His replies tend to be rather snappy and his impatience only furthers this behaviour. Urie also tends to ignore strangers, or at least attempt to ignore them, but if they persist, then Urie will begin some sort of conversation, albeit one where he is paying little attention or heed to their words. To Es'ir members, Urie is similar to a dog! With a ferocious loyalty and effort to permit their bidding, he is respective of them. He will attempt any task they set with a clear, although forced enthusiam and with a strong desire for success. He is as pleasant as can be, or at least constantly attempts to be, and Urie will not tolerate any disrespect to them without an apology or even beating. To Nineveh, he is a completely different person from said variations; he will be incredibly quiet as if she is some sort of Queen, and if he speaks out of turn, she will hurt him or something, or perhaps this is out of shame or embarassment from prior events. As with other Es'ir members, Urie would do absolutely anything for her, mainly out of affection and due to the promise he made. Trivia *Jakkan is actually pronounced 'Jsar-kahn'. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Biography Category:Kharidian Category:Es'ir Clan Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Unfinished Articles